


Day 7: Love - 1001 Ways to Say I Love You

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [8]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, 30-Day Fic Meme, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two quiet men who find words difficult still find ways to say I love you without words. But that's all right. There are 1001 other ways to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Love - 1001 Ways to Say I Love You

Two quiet men who find words difficult still find ways to say _I love you_ without words.

They say _I love you_ in tender touches, fingers reading the braille of love on lips and throats, on wrists and thighs, in the velvet hardness of slick wet cocks sliding together in joyful, loving pleasure. They say it, too, in rougher, more carnal enthusiasms, low-groaning, squish-sliding, fast-fast-sloooow-fast, oh-fuck-yeah _fucking_ to shouting climax.

There’s _I love you_ in one man waking to another’s nightmare-weeping and saying tender-soft, “It’s all right, you’re safe now, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” It’s in a man waking to this assurance and _believing_ it and scooting up close and sighing, tension fleeing, against a body that holds him not too tight, but strong.

 _I love you_ is also in a big man confessing cruelties endured that make him feel small, and a slender man going steely-strong and finding clever ways to make it right.

It’s in that big man standing between his slender love and unguarded staring at his love’s unusual eyes.

It’s there, too, in how Matt loves being observed by those blue mechanical eyes that others find unnerving, and it’s in Techie’s trust that the strength in Matt’s large hands will only ever be used to show him care.

It’s in Matt standing between Techie and harm, and Techie standing between Matt and harm.

 _I love you_ is in Techie laying out Matt’s underthings and overalls on their bed while Matt’s in the refresher, and unlacing his boots all ready for Matt to dress, to step into, a tiny easing of the passage of his day.

When Matt walks with Techie to the ship’s doctor for his weekly meds and monthly check-up, because it makes Techie nervous to have people fussing about his eyes, _I love you_ is there.

It’s there in Matt winding Techie’s hair around his fingers and kissing the strands, saying, “You look so pretty today” and in the giggle of reply. _I love you_ is in Techie making sure Matt’s glasses are straight again after Matt has bent them for the third time this month by leaning on them or half sitting on them or dropping them (because without his glasses on, Matt can’t _see_ his glasses).

It’s in Techie making sure Matt’s shirt tag is tucked away before he leaves for work and in Matt folding Techie’s shirts away in the drawer, just the way he likes, after laundry day.

It’s in Matt putting extra fruit and the choicest treats on his plate in the mess hall so he can give them to Techie when they sit together. It’s in Techie taking them, because he knows Matt likes him to eat well, even though he doesn’t really like the taste of some of it, and it’s there in Techie hand-feeding some of Matt’s favourites back to him because it makes Matt blush and grin.

 _I love you_ is in their kkortree that thrives on the sound of human voices, the happier the better, and they’ve had to re-pot their tree twice now.

Sometimes when Matt feels overwhelmed with how much he feels for Techie, he leans low to the dancing leaves of their kkortree and hums the melodies of love songs that he’s heard, and then he whispers to it, “Techie, Techie, Techie”.

Sometimes, when Techie’s in their quarters alone, but he feels his skin tingling with how everything he feels for Matt wants to burst out of him, he presses his cheek to a leaf and pretends its Matt’s lips on his skin, and he hums to it, a kind of song, a kind of sigh.

It’s in their breath and in their bones and in every look they give each other, every smile that others rarely see but are given in bountiful generosity to one another, every day.

_I. Love. You._


End file.
